Magic Moments
by Vycksta
Summary: Short glimpses into the relationship shared between Courtney, Team Magma's bubblegum popping female admin and Bianca, the young and carefree artist from Altomare.
1. Set Alpha

**Title**: Magic Moments  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Eastendersshipping (( Courtney x Bianca ))  
**Rating**: T to be safe, for implied sex and a bunch of swear words

**Authors Notes**: Yes, I have cracktastic tastes. Sue me.

I have been wanting to write Eastendersshipping for a long time now as it is one of my OTPs, but finding something to choose and stick to was slightly difficult. So I let Livejournal choose it for me!

On the Livejournal community 1sentence there are five sets, each with 50 themes in which you only need to write one sentence for... perfect! I aim to do all five sets with this ship, especially as I have the ability to write paragraph sentences. Oh yes, you read me right. They may look like paragraphs but they are indeed just the one sentence. Bow to me and my abuse of the ellipsis.

Flamers can take a long walk off a short pier and everybody else I hope you like and give a review. I'm pretty sure I have both Bianca and Courtney in character, given how opposite to each other they are... but if you feel that I haven't or notice any mistakes, feel free to hit me with the constructive criticism.

Oh yeah... where does the ship get its name from? Only the best British soap opera ever to grace the TV screen. Seeing as both Courtney and Bianca have namesakes in the program... voila! It's an official name too, so in your face.

---

**#01 - Comfort  
**There were times that even the most vindictive and malicious of people would find things a little too difficult to understand, to comprehend in the seemingly neverending quest for eternal glory and complete dominance of Hoenn, so Courtney knew that if anything at all bothered her she could take that many mile trip to the nature personified city of Altomare, where she could get a comforting hug and a reassuring smile from her beloved girlfriend.

**#02 - Kiss  
**They have shared many of these before... one could happen in a snatched moment before being disturbed by another member from Team Magma or an insanely hyper rose red and cream white creature with a mission to permanently squeal, or one could happen when they have all the time and freedom in the world, which was a rare occasion... but it didn't matter how many times it happened Courtney was always the one in control of the kiss, which never bothered Bianca one bit.

**#03 - Soft  
**"Sometimes I wish things could be a more straightforward, for fucks sake what is so hard in grabbing a glowing orb away from a pair of retarded pensioners up in a mountain and using it to awaken the Pokemon we desire..." the female Team Magma admin found herself whinging, calming herself down by stroking the soft brunette hair of Bianca, who in turn was toying with her partners own elegant midnight locks.

**#04 - Pain  
**She would try her hardest to block everything out of her mind and used whatever she could muster... starting a new painting away in the Cathedral, spending some time with her spirited Pokemon friend Latias or even helping out the contemplative Lorenzo... but no matter what she did Bianca could not block out the pain it gave her whenever she was away from Courtney, which was often giving her profession.

**#05 - Potatoes  
**"No my dear, you are getting it all wrong... you are only supposed to add 50 millilitres of milk and 4 ounces of butter to the mixture to get it creamy smooth..." Bianca found herself complaining slightly at her girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes in some sort of frustration and popped another small pink block of bubblegum in her mouth... it was always the same whenever Courtney tried to make mashed potatoes.

**#06 - Rain  
**Leaning back against the slightly ragged wall of the cave and wrapping an arm contentedly around her girlfriend who gladly snuggled close to enjoy the gesture more, Courtney glared at the torrent of rain bellowing from outside and wished that the day when Team Magma took over Hoenn and stopped all these awful storms would happen a lot sooner.

**#07 - Chocolate  
**Bianca liked to eat her chocolate delicately and carefully, taking a little Pikachu-style nibble at a time and savouring the sweet taste that was tainting her taste buds... but Courtney was the direct opposite, she liked it melted over her girlfriends body and licked every single drop off with a greedy relish while savouring the sweet moans that were coming from Bianca's mouth.

**#08 - Happiness  
**"It's strange how things work out... once upon a time my greatest joy was in seeing hapless, pathetic trainers who thought they could fucking beat us get a sound whipping from our arrogant leader, but now I can honestly say that my biggest happiness now is being here with you..." Courtney proudly proclaimed one night, leaning in towards the mesmerized Bianca and covering her neck in dozens of small, soft kisses.

**#09 - Telephone  
**One of the downsides to being a member of a criminal organization who had to keep changing locations to prevent themselves from being tracked and arrested was the fact that they couldn't keep any form of telephone for the same reason, something that bothered Courtney on a pretty regular basis... she knew that Bianca was too sweet and pure for trying phone sex but there was nothing wrong in wanting to call her daily to tell her that she was always thinking of her.

**#10 - Ears  
**Bianca's mission for the night was to try and finish another masterpiece that she had started about three weeks ago and was desperate to complete but Courtney was out to wreck that plan, licking and nibbling the young Altomare artist's ears in a bid to get her to stop and just go with the flow... the bid was a success and the painting was unfinished for another night.

**#11 - Name  
**"Why do we have to have these meddling idiots try and spoil our plans... all these brats with an attitude, an opinion that they are the best and will dominate the Elite Four and owning a fucking cute team..." Courtney couldn't help but listen in on Maxie's raving and ranting to her colleagues, a smile as wide as the Fiery Path when the Team Magma leader went on about how a Grunt was beaten by a rookie trainer with the name Bianca...

**#12 - Sensual  
**Saying she was off to find out whoever it was who dared to mock the teams name, Courtney was really making a visit to Altomare where upon arriving to Bianca's place and opening the door she was greeted with dim pink lights, rose petals that look like they were made of silk scattered everywhere and soft music in the background, Bianca herself dressed in a new red outfit that she had purchased and a glass of lemonade in each hand.

**#13 - Death  
**The crisp glare of the sun combined with the wind that seemed to enjoy getting its kicks from enveloping the three figures standing by the shoreline, each holding hands with whoever was next to them... Courtney felt her hand being squeezed by Bianca who in turn was being latched to by the red Eon Pokemon, Latias... the Team Magma admin wished she understood more, but she wasn't around at the time of Latios's death and thought it best to follow the flow of the other two.

**#14 - Sex  
**To start with things were gentle as one woman clearly had more experience over the other and didn't want to frighten her in any way possible, but things soon heated up once this younger female understood the basics and got over her initial niggles and before long even the older female with more knowledge of the routine was soon feeling a bit exhausted from the prowess displayed in the bedroom.

**#15 - Touch  
**One day a Grunt with a crush on the siren that is Courtney swallowed his pride and calmly walked up to her, touching her hand as he spoke and soon clutching his privates in pain as he got a sharp kick... less than a year down the line a young artist also with a crush on the same woman ran up to her and did exactly the same thing, but for her little gesture she got a kiss for her trouble, followed by many more.

**#16 - Weakness  
**The worst kept secret amongst the entirety of Team Magma was that the only female admin had just one weakness in her rather poisonous and domineering attitude getting the better of her at times when it shouldn't do so, yet little did they all know that she also had another weakness which involved a younger female getting over her generally quiet and contemplative personality and making the first move for once...

**#17 - Tears  
**It was the same every time the boisterous admin of Team Magma had a rare chance to see the young artist extraordinaire in her location of Altomare... the younger girl would shed tears at the end of each visit, clinging to her girlfriend and wondering if they would ever be together full time without some quest to get a legendary Pokemon in their way... little did Bianca know but the tears were also shared, however Courtney refused to let them fall for she had to be strong.

**#18 - Speed  
**Speed was always an advantage of Courtney's if she ever found herself running around areas of Hoenn to complete the latest mission in next to no time to please her boss... but there was also another advantage to this as well as she could run with relative ease down to the port of the popular and entertaining Lilycove City just in time to board the boat docked in the harbour which was setting sail for Altomare.

**#19 - Wind  
**The sun was shining down on her near porcelain face as Bianca stood near the docks painting a new picture that she was rather proud of when a gust of wind took her by surprise and knocked her paints over, but as she went to gather them up she noticed a pale red envelope and twigged that the sharp blast of air was from the Swellow who belonged to her beloved from many miles away.

**#20 - Freedom  
**Sometimes when alone from everybody else Courtney would bash her fists together in a clear show of anger and would curse at herself, muttering why she just didn't quit Team Magma and gain the freedom she craved which would give her more time with Bianca... but she always stopped short as gaining Groudon and getting more land for the entire world, not just Hoenn, would benefit them both as Bianca could leave Altomare and gain freedom with her at a small island that the Continent Pokemon could create.

**#21 - Life  
**A best friend in the shape of a rose red and cream white Pokemon with a personality so hyper it would put an entire crowd of three year olds to shame, hobbies in being able to paint skillfully and as a guardian of sorts to a community surrounded by nature's glory and a girlfriend who may have lived some distance away but loved her with every fibre of her being... "Yes..." Bianca thought happily to herself, "My life is perfect."

**#22 - Jealousy  
**"Will the fucking pair of you quit it already..." Courtney started to boom at the startled duo of Magma Grunts, who were showing they were in a relationship by hugging each other and staring at each other in lost wonder, "We are fucking well here to gain land for Hoenn, not enjoy something that many people don't want to see..." she trailed off, turning around and walking slowly away from the scene she was just involved in, feeling embarrassed that she let her jealousy of not being around Bianca all the time get the better of her.

**#23 - Hands  
**The nails were often seen decorated in a deep scarlet with one thin black stripe going across the middle and the backs and the knuckles sometimes looked rough and flaky from the duties that were carried out but Bianca secretly found Courtney's hands fascinating, especially when they were worklessly going over the contours of her body and making her moan with delight.

**#24 - Taste  
**Frustration and a pent up feeling in the lower half of her body seemed to not leave Courtney alone as she watched the teasing way in which Bianca took innocent pleasure in enjoying the taste of a strawberry half dipped in the darkest of chocolate... eventually Bianca got a pent up feeling of her own as Courtney's mind went into hormonal overdrive, pinning Bianca down and enjoying a taste of something completely different.

**#25 - Devotion  
**"Devotion to this team is important as we continue to wipe away our pathetic rivals and beat them into gaining the Pokemon we need to dominate this shithole of a region..." came the bellowing from an angered Team Magma leader, who was directing all this to a somewhat flustered Courtney, who in turn was embarrassed at flunking out of a mission to get her Swellow to send a letter to someone... thankfully Maxie didn't know who exactly.

**#26 - Forever  
**On a day where the slight chills of the wind was perfectly complimenting the ever present rays of the Sun, Courtney took the hand of Bianca in her own and gently tugged her closer, wrapping her up in her arms and smiling brightly when Bianca wrapped her own arms around the waist of the older female... both of them looked up into the sky to watch a flock of Wingull with the same thought that they wanted this moment to last forever.

**#27 - Blood  
**Looking down at the drying pool of blood left behind near of docks of Slateport City when her Swellow developed a slight sadistic streak and attacked a Team Aqua member's Sharpedo with brute force, Courtney couldn't help but form as equally sadistic smile on her face for if Bianca was to survey this scene she would burst into tears and Courtney could use it as a chance to get her wicked way...

**#28 - Sickness  
**"You have gone awfully pale and you're so cold that a Sneasel would gladly live on your forehead..." Bianca stated matter-of-factly, pulling a thermometer from Courtney's mouth and surveying it before heading off to find some decent medicine... Courtney waited till she was out of the room and muttered an onslaught of cuss words to herself, it served her right for wrapping herself up in those sadistic thoughts last week and not noticing the Team Aqua member she had just beaten push her into the icy waters surrounding Slateport.

**#29 - Melody  
**With the soul guardian of the city of greenery and serenity fast asleep in the near tops of the trees and with her girlfriend keeping a comforting arm around her and stroking her hair with her free hand, Bianca snuggled up to Courtney some more and let out a happy and contented sigh, listening to the near hypnotic melody that was being produced from the wind weaving in and out of the trees.

**#30 - Star  
**It was something that Latias often did at night after wasting the last of her energy ready for a great nights sleep and for the first time ever Bianca decided to do the same... so when the midnight blue of the sky came into play and the stars decided to burst out and scatter their light not only did Latias make her usual wish to ensure that Latios was alright in the afterlife but Bianca also made a wish on a star, a wish for her girlfriends safety.

**#31 - Home  
**The fact that they never truly had a permanent base of operations or a home of sorts as they scattered themselves around Hoenn to pursue their dream bothered Courtney immensely, for not only did she find it a bloody stupid thing to do it also stopped her plans of getting Bianca over to Hoenn more often... how could she tell the Altomare resident where to meet if she had to move off a few hours later?

**#32 - Confusion  
**Training her Swellow in the hidden areas on the mountains surrounding the East side of Lavaridge Town, Courtney couldn't help but flush a red as deep as her uniform at what she had just done... she had told Maxie to go and suck it up and get a fricking life when he commanded her to go and fight Bianca, but in her own confusion thought that he meant the girl in Altomare, not the rookie trainer that beat a Grunt a fortnight ago.

**#33 - Fear  
**"You know Latias, some people would find it silly as she is a member of a group who are probably feared amongst all of Hoenn..." Bianca began, her right arm wrapped around her long-term friend in some sort of protective embrace, "Yet I cannot help but fear for Courtney... I wish she would just leave Team Magma and come and live with me in Altomare, a place where fear doesn't truly exist."

**#34 - Lightning  
**Bolts of lightning were hurtling down all around them with a ferocious force as various members of both criminal organizations in Hoenn engaged in another battle to determine which of the two was the greater team... and as a villainous female from the team in red commanded her favourite Pokemon to unleash an attack, she wished that this lightning would just strike every member of the group in blue so her team would get the glory and she could leave them to be with her girlfriend sooner.

**#35 - Bonds  
**In the aftermath of another tense battle with their aquatic rivals, Courtney stood in complete silence as she surveyed how other members of her team were pumping fists in the air and celebrating like they had taken over every region in existence... she would have joined in, but her bond with the team was weakening at a slow pace, being replaced by a new bond... a bond of romance.

**#36 - Market  
**"Come on already, there's so much to see here and I know that you'll love it..." proclaimed Bianca excitedly, rushing forward from Courtney and darting in between two people who like the pair were visiting Altomare's ever busy market, but Courtney continued to walk at her usual pace, remembering with fondness when a guy back in Hoenn tried to pull her and she kicked him over the fruit stall, blurting out that she was already taken.

**#37 - Technology  
**"This phone is the latest in modern technology..." was the prattling on from a stranger to Altomare who was trying to sell his funky looking new gadgets, but Bianca just rolled her eyes and packed up her painting to move to somewhere quieter... what was the point in getting a phone like that for herself and Courtney when the Team Magma admin couldn't own one for fear of it being bugged by a rival or a trainer trying to oust the team?

**#38 - Gift  
**The chain was tainted in a red as dark as a furious sunset and every so often the chain was littered in little black roses which gave a small shine of glory whenever light caught them... Bianca let Courtney put the gift that she just received from her girlfriend delicately around her neck then tackled the startled woman to the ground in sheer joy, covering her with kisses of delight.

**#39 - Smile  
**Whenever Latias smiled in memory of the brother who put his life on the line to save the city they once protected jointly, Bianca would smile too for the same reason and whenever Latias smiled her delight at a painting Bianca was working on the girl would also smile as a way of saying thanks, but one day when Latias found herself frowning at the strange object that was a saddle brown belt with a midnight black M on the buckle Bianca still smiled with content.

**#40 - Innocence  
**With brunette hair as soft as the silkiest satin, deep eyes that showed playfulness as well as a seriousness when it came to her hobbies and a smile that could even lift the gloomiest of people, Bianca generally portrayed a picture of innocence... but as Courtney often finds out on the extremely rare occasions that they share a night together she can be anything but that.

**#41 - Completion  
**Team Magma had triumphed and their rivals clad in blue and white disbanded in disgust and disgrace, the Pokemon the team clad in scarlet and black was theirs and to finally get one up on the aquatic creature that was seen as its rival Groudon used its immense power to create new land all over the world, including an island littered with serenity... this island would be the one where two humans would stay, one being an artist from Altomare and one being a former admin of the team who won the ages old battle to gain dominance of Hoenn and together they would live in harmony... "Yeah," Courtney spoke to herself, snapping out of her daydream, "That's my completion."

**#42 - Clouds  
**Lying side by side on another day with perfect weather in Altomare, Bianca started happily chattering away to Courtney about how one certain snow white cloud in the crisp blues of the sky looked just like the brother of her closest friend Latias, but Courtney was confused as the cloud to her looked like Groudon, owning Kyogre in battle and claiming the victory it was craving for thousands of years.

**#43 - Sky  
**Bianca was concentrating on another of her paintings that she was desperate to finish when a loud squawking noise was heard from up above causing her to look up to see what the commotion was about... there in the graceful blues of the sky was a Swellow with a banner attached to its tail, a Swellow that Bianca knew was Courtney's for the banner read simply; "I love you."

**#44 - Heaven  
**Up in the celestial and holy world that was commonly known by many as Heaven a Pokemon of sky blue and sail white found himself watching events of a place that he once guarded daily with dignity and noting that the young teenage artist who he still considered a great friend was holding hands with a woman who appeared to be older than the artist... Latios smiled and wished them both well in their relationship.

**#45 - Hell  
**A seemingly endless array of people dressed like an army of blue and white pirates were getting the upper hand in infiltrating the base of their rivals clad in scarlet and black, defeating Pokemon left, right and center and getting ready to embrace the victory that would soon be theirs... Courtney screamed out in sheer anger at this Hell she was enduring having also been defeated and having her skirt ripped off by a random aquatic Pokemon, all she needed was for Bianca to dump her and that would have made her nightmare.

**#46 - Sun  
**"Now this is more like it... fuck the rain, gimme some more of this baby..." Courtney hollered in glee while clenching her fists and wallowing in the glaring blaze of the August sun, not noticing that Bianca was watching with sheer amusement at how excited her girlfriend gets when the sunshine dominates the days weather... "Must be a Team Magma thing," she chuckled to herself.

**#47 - Moon  
**Sitting in the pleasant, cooling shade of the Secret Garden that she often visits, Bianca leaned further back against the tree that was propping her up, smiling to herself as she watched her Pokemon friend Latias glide around in a childish fashion... she then looked up to the moon to try and gain inspiration, something that did work as she got out her sketchbook and started to draw another picture of herself and Courtney to add to the collection.

**#48 - Waves  
**Waves were crashing against the foremost walls of Altomare with a considerable force and anybody with a decent amount of common sense would stay indoors till they subsided, but not Latias the soul protector of the city and her closest friend Bianca holding on to the Pokemon's back, both watching the waves to see if there would be any lasting damage... "Heh, these waves have a temper like my girlfriend..." Bianca found herself saying.

**#49 - Hair  
**Courtney let out a disgruntled sigh and stared at the crazed image she was seeing in the reflection in the mirror, an image of a so-called feared member of Team Magma with her hair covered in pink glittery hair spray and decorated with masses of hair grips featuring Skitty and Jigglypuff and small fuchsia hair extensions... never again was she going to fall asleep when Bianca was in a mischievous mood.

**#50 - Supernova  
**Explosions of colour and delight happened constantly as Altomare celebrated the New Year with an array of fireworks that lit up the sky like a supernova... this was being watched by every resident of the beautiful city including Bianca, who was holding hands with her beloved Courtney, the one that she wanted to be with for all eternity and the one she hoped would finally be free of her Team Magma commitments by the next array of supernovas.


	2. Set Beta

**Authors Notes:** Oh, my beloved OTP... well one of them anyway... i'm so sorry for neglecting you!

So here I am with my second installment of Magic Moments, for the community on Livejournal, 1sentence. Admittedly I did find this set rather hard to do but then maybe that was down to the fact that my writing muse decided to take a three month long holiday. Hopefully that won't happen again, I do have a plan to finish this by the time I turn 22 on September 9. Shall we see if I keep to that word?

Flamers can naff off, all constructive criticism welcomed especially if I have the two girls out of character, I hope you enjoy reading this, beware the swear words yadda yadda yadda.

My personal favourite of this is number thirty-five, Sarcasm. Just thought I would let you know on that one. Bryony and Kelly both liked it as well, heh heh.

---

**#01 - Walking  
**Walking is one of the many things that Courtney does enjoy a lot whenever she visits her girlfriend Bianca in Altomare... the serene feeling she gets when strolling along hand in hand with the girl she loves so much is nothing compared to the constant stress she gets whenever she's back at her home region kicking Team Aqua arses all over Hoenn time and time again.

**#02 - Waltz  
**One glorious night in Altomare a group of people hosted a waltz outside in the main square for everyone to join in... Courtney and Bianca did, albeit grudgingly for the former as she always knew that she had two left feet, something that Bianca found out when Courtney stepped on her dress and sent the pair of them flying... but who needed a dance anyway, tonguing each other senseless while on the cold ground was much more fun than doing a boring set of rhythmical movements.

**#03 - Wishes  
**A conversation shared between the two loved-up females had Courtney and Bianca asking each other what they would do if they had three wishes for their own personal gain... Bianca said that she would wish to win a top art competition, an unlimited amount of clothes and the best paints that money could get, but Courtney was a little kinkier with her wishes... "I would want you tied up in my bed covered in strawberry, chocolate and vanilla sauce, cause making you scream my name while thrashing about is always a personal gain to me."

**#04 - Wonder  
**While resting up in one of the higher branches of the trees that littered the secret garden, Latias started to wonder what Bianca sees in Courtney... she can be terribly reckless, can jump to conclusions easily, likes to take the lead even when she shouldn't... all of that though is what Latias saw in the human boy named Ash who once saved Altomare, so Latias then started on wonder about something else... whether the two females would let her have some of that ice-cream they were eating.

**#05 - Worry  
**"You know boss, I do worry about that woman sometimes..." Tabitha started to muse one afternoon to his leader Maxie about his fellow admin, the raven haired siren Courtney, "It's like she is on another planet, plotting away while fiddling with a large stick, muttering that she wants to be on Altomare to give someone a kinky beating... oh shit, you don't think she knows that I have a shot of her in her underwear hidden in my draws?" he started to panic.

**#06 - Whimsy  
**Whimsy was a word that Courtney used to describe Bianca many a time... once they were walking in the markets of Altomare when she suddenly decided to dive into a pile of plushie Pokemon and fling them, then there was that instance in which she plunged into the waters wearing her clothes for no real reason... but the best time of all was when they were watching a movie and Bianca suddenly decided to pull Courtney's knickers down and give her the best oral she'd received for a long, long time.

**#07 - Waste  
**"What a fucking waste, you lame brained pissheads..." Courtney snapped at her fellow Team Magma admins and her leader, picking up the half eaten plates with disgust, "Bianca fucking spent hours teaching me how to conjure the perfect mashed potato..." she trailed off, fleeing as quickly as she could from her fuming leader who assumed that by Bianca, Courtney meant the random rookie trainer who caned his sorry hide a long time ago.

**#08 - Whisky  
**A mischievous thought kept dancing in Courtney's mind and resistance proved to be futile as she found herself sneakily slipping a small shot of whisky into Bianca's drink when she was looking for Latias, something that made Courtney get another devious little idea later on when the whisky made Bianca enjoy the thrill of dancing around naked while singing into a hairbrush.

**#09 - War  
**Snarling black menaces in the form of the Bite Pokemon known as Mightyena were sinking their teeth into the just as brutal creatures collectively called Sharpedo as all around them another war had broken out between the two evil organizations that blighted Hoenn, a war that was going in the favour in the team attired in scarlet red and shadow black, something which the bubblegum-popping female admin of Team Magma knew, unleashing her Swellow upon an Aqua Grunt's pathetically weak Carvanha and dedicating the knock-out of the aquatic Pokemon to her girlfriend from many miles away.

**#10 - Weddings  
**While out with a few Grunts in a quest to look for some new found information Courtney found herself being distracted as from a distance a wedding was being carried out... her train of thought made her wonder what Bianca would look like in a simple white dress clutching a bouquet of ivory coloured roses and the daydream made her burst into laughter, for she may love Bianca as much as she is loved back but getting married was something that both of them wasn't struck on... they didn't need a piece of paper to prove their mutual attraction.

**#11 - Birthday  
**It started off as a very disappointing day for Bianca... she learned that her latest and current favourite painting had been trashed accidentally, Latias had to be away to deal with a possible threat to Altomare and Lorenzo also couldn't be around... but as the day became night and when walking into her room she saw a sea of confetti lovehearts, a king size box of chocolates and her girlfriend Courtney lying on the bed wearing slinky black lingerie then yes, her birthday suddenly got ten times better.

**#12 - Blessing  
**"I'll be straight with you lass; I never did like you to begin with..." Lorenzo began, addressing Courtney in a one on one conversation, "You work for an evil criminal group, your attitude sometimes is horrendous and even the way you chew that vile bubblegum oozes overconfidence... but in the time that you have been with Bianca I have never seen the girl so happy for a very, very long time and for that I give you and the relationship my blessing."

**#13 - Bias  
**The idea was to go more or less unnoticed while trawling Slateport City to discover where Captain Stern's whereabouts but Courtney couldn't help herself but barge in an a conversation between a pregnant woman and her partner who were deciding on what name to call their unborn daughter... the Team Magma bombshell suggested Bianca for "It's the best name ever without a shadow of a doubt", but she was always biased when it came to her favourite girls name.

**#14 - Burning  
**Fire may be seen as a very scary and hurtful element but to Courtney she has encountered it so many times the smell of something burning comes as a second nature to her... however that excuse did not wash with Bianca who demanded to know why her batch of elegant pink fairy cakes had been burned to a crisp when the Team Magma admin was in the same room.

**#15 - Breathing  
**While watching the day go elegantly by from the view of the balcony, Bianca noted a young pre-teen couple holding hands while running crazily down the street... it strangely reminded her of the time that she ran away from Courtney jokingly but the girl with midnight black hair soon caught up with her and littered her mouth with so many tantalizing kisses that it left Bianca out of breath for the rest of the day.

**#16 - Breaking  
**"Listen to me you bastard and you damn well listen good for I will say this only once..." Courtney hissed to Tabitha, keeping her fellow admin pinned up against the wall with force, "Don't you ever fucking take pictures of me in my knickers again..." she trailed off temporarily, thinking of that time when Bianca did that and then they had hot, raw sex, "Otherwise I will be breaking both your arms and legs ten times over... under-fucking-stood?"

**#17 - Belief  
**There were times that Bianca wondered how she coped with being away from Courtney for up to months at a time because of her Team Magma duties, but she had always kept faith in the belief that one day the older girl would leave after the team in scarlet and midnight got what they wanted and that they would be together full term... and she was prepared to wait however long that took.

**#18 - Balloon  
**While out on a mission to get valuable information about the mysterious orb on the top of Mt. Pyre, Courtney spotted one of the Team Magma grunts heartlessly pop a set of balloons belonging to a young girl and smiled devilishly... the memory of her inhaling the helium out of one and scaring Bianca witless with her insanely high voice were great to relive time and time again.

**#19 - Balcony  
**The night was young in the nature-esque city of Altomare and the sky was glistening in a perfect shade of midnight blue which seemed to turn Bianca's skin a softer shade of said colour as she ventured out onto the balcony of her bedroom... picking a delicate white bloom from the honeysuckle that grew around the doorframe the relatively childlike Bianca leaned over the frame of the balcony to watch a couple walking hand in hand and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, something which made Bianca whack her hands against the solid wood in frustration for having to wait so long until she saw her beloved again.

**#20 - Bane  
**There are a few things that Courtney finds to be the bane of her life... for a start there's the times when Team Magma come out the losers against another warring battle with their rivals in blue and there's also the rare instances when Maxie gives her a rollicking over her general attitude... but both fail compared to the number one hate, being away from her girlfriend Bianca.

**#21 - Quiet  
**She stood alone; enjoying the views on offer around her location of the top of Jagged Path near to one of their many hideouts... the silence was just what Courtney needed as a relief from the horrific day that had just happened to her and seeing as the one she loved was too far away to offer some comfort then this peace and quiet on a beautiful summers night would have to suffice.

**#22 - Quirks  
**When push came to shove there were a lot more quirks about living in Altomare with her girlfriend than continue to be an admin for the team Courtney worked for... but at the same time, one of the quirks to getting Groudon was so she could somehow use the land he would create to make an ideal location for the two to eventually live together... and that to her was the best quirk of all.

**#23 - Question  
**Bianca, according to Courtney, could be very inquisitive at times, asking tons of questions whenever the two get some alone time... to start with it was how things worked in Team Magma, then it was all about how she only chooses to keep Swellow as her Pokemon and whether she has dreams once Team Magma get the titan that controls the land... all innocent stuff, except for that one time when the young artist asked her if she could go on top for a change.

**#24 - Quarrel  
**Courtney was very much used to quarreling throughout the twenty something years that she had been alive on the planet... she would argue with Grunts who were being "lazy little fuckers", she would argue with Maxie when she believed that he could have worked their latest plan a little better and she would argue with Bianca over how crap she was at cooking... but at least with the latter she very much enjoyed the making up afterwards.

**#25 - Quitting  
**While relaxing one night on one of the many steps that would lead people up to the magnificent cathedral of Altomare, Bianca smirked with relish while reliving the memory that she one day told Courtney that she was "quitting"... Courtney started to panic thinking that Bianca meant their relationship but all the young artist meant was that she was quitting this art competition she was in so she could "smother" the older woman "with tons of love".

**#26 - Jump  
**The ground was getting more and more unstable and the younger of the two girls could feel herself slowly getting further and further away from where the older girl was standing... upon the older girls command the younger girl jumped and was caught by a pair of safe hands and upon doing so both Courtney and Bianca breathed a sigh of relief... this was one of the biggest storms to hit Altomare for a very long time.

**#27 - Jester  
**"They say that dressing up in the bedroom is good to spice things up... we should give that a go..." Courtney mused to Bianca one day hoping that she would take the hint... take the hint she did and the next day Altomare's resident artist made the silly mistake of dressing up as a jester for her girlfriend... Courtney did not stop laughing like a Misdreavus for the rest of the evening.

**#28 - Jousting  
**"Reminds me of that time when Bianca and Latias did that with a pair of paintbrushes... but at least that was much better to watch..." the black haired Team Magma siren muttered to herself while watching an immature pair of Grunts host a best of three jousting duel to see who would win the last glass of wine at a victory celebration over beating Team Aqua again.

**#29 - Jewel  
**To every single member that resided in Team Magma there was only one jewel for them and that was the mystical orb which was located in the very top of Mount Pyre, however one member liked other jewels too and as she smirked at the memory of getting a rather saucy thank you present afterwards for getting them Courtney decided that diamonds really were a girl's best friend.

**#30 - Just  
**"Just how do you think you could get away with such a thing..." Maxie found himself hollering at his trio of Magma admins upon hearing of their joint plan to infiltrate the new location of Team Aqua... admittedly Courtney only went along with the plan as a distraction from her thoughts of Bianca but at the same time she was finding her leader was being such a pain in the backside over this... "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, WE GET IT THAT THE PLAN WAS CRAP!"

**#31 - Smirk  
**A fallen pair of Grunts from the team dressed in sea blue and ivory white was at her feet while the rest of her comrades clad in crimson and midnight black were attacking the fortress of Team Aqua... Courtney took a few seconds time out to admire the new gloves that Bianca bought for her and then smirked so deviously it would have knocked out a litter of baby Skitties... "Heh Maxie, if this plan was crap then I look forward to seeing the great ones."

**#32 - Sorrow  
**It was something she wouldn't think she would ever do in her entire life but there she was, Courtney, the one who wasn't that brilliant in helping others out in times of sorrow, was giving Latias, the soul guardian of Altomare, a comforting hug as the Eon Pokemon tried to cope with the sorrow that bestowed her on the anniversary of her brothers death... this was all watched by Bianca, who found the whole scene very touching.

**#33 - Stupidity  
**She was usually extremely good at remembering things... one time while down in a cave she knew the way out when everyone else wondered if they would get out alive... but sometimes even those with good memories would suffer sometimes, as Courtney found herself being ignored by Bianca for forgetting that she did not like the insides of her thighs stroked when painting in public.

**#34 - Serenade  
**"Can you feel the raindrops in the desert, have you seen the sunrays in the dark, do you feel my love when i'm not present standing by your side while miles apart..." Courtney sang pleasantly, serenading Bianca... who was standing on the balcony at the time... as an attempt to get forgiveness, something that worked as the young artist extraordinaire smiled semi-innocently and told her that the door is open.

**#35 - Sarcasm  
**Maxie was indeed a very unemotional, heartless and calculating man who brought fear into the hearts of many Grunts in the team he lead for many, many years... yet he could also be worryingly naive sometimes, as when he asked Courtney one day where she was off to and she replied "to Altomare to bang my girlfriend senseless", he simply dismissed it as his admin being sarcastic and told her to "carry on".

**#36 - Sordid  
**One time when the two were alone in the house that Bianca shared with Lorenzo, Courtney got very frisky and pounced on her girlfriend, frantically ripping her clothes off and ravishing every inch of her body with hundreds of small, sensual kisses... it drove the younger girl wild to extremes but to Latias, who unfortunately came into the room just as Bianca was reaching her peak, she found it very sordid indeed and spent the next week afterwards screaming stupidly at every person in Altomare who puckered their lips.

**#37 - Soliloquy  
**It was the amusement of many Team Magma members and their leader for days on end, how one Grunt went to see Courtney to tell her about a new scheme yet found the raven haired woman talking to herself in a mirror saying how beautiful a young girl simply known as Bianca was... Courtney thanked the fact that she was drunk on wine which became her excuse as to who this Bianca really was, but also spoke to herself again, telling herself to kick the "stupid little bastard" of a Grunt of a cliff somewhere.

**#38 - Sojourn  
**"Come on Bianca, please don't be like this..." Courtney found herself saying, keeping her crying girlfriend close to her in an embrace and stroking her soft brunette hair with a gentle force, "It's always going to be like this until Team Magma get Groudon and take over Hoenn and you know it... until we get what we want I am always going to be a sojourner to Altomare, as much as I fucking don't want to be."

**#39 - Share  
**Courtney sometimes may be a very harsh woman who is extremely judgemental and selfish, but selfish was never a word Bianca called her, for when they were together they shared many things together... drinks on a hot summers day, the spoon covered in cake mixture when the younger of the two girls was baking... and in more enjoyable cases, the handcuffs they used to keep one of them chained to the bed while the other played the dominating demoness...

**#40 - Solitary  
**This was the first time for four months that she was on her own, trapped in solitary confinement thanks to her captors Team Aqua as payback for trying to single-handedly take on a team of twenty Grunts... and with her fellow comrades a fair distance away as they tried to find her and with her girlfriend even more of a distance away blissfully unaware of what was happening, Courtney suddenly felt very alone indeed.

**#41 - Nowhere  
**"I am telling you it is this way, so trust me already..." Bianca stubbornly told her older partner as she was trying to lead them both to a new, beautiful sight that she had found while painting one day in Altomare, yet also ignoring the mental fact that she had been past this certain area five times already and that they were going nowhere fast... "Heh, just as stubborn as myself..." Courtney muttered contentedly.

**#42 - Neutral  
**Much as she loved her girlfriend and often referred to her as the one she would be with for the rest of her life, Bianca was very much neutral when it came to whether she preferred Team Magma or Team Aqua... Courtney may fight for Team Magma, but it's the same team who are keeping her beloved away from Bianca for up to many weeks at a time.

**#43 - Nuance  
**They were very much a couple in love and enjoyed doing pastimes together but when it came to the times that they had to be apart both the brazen Courtney and the contemplative Bianca had a very different meaning to what fun was... Bianca's idea of fun without Courtney involved painting, hanging out with Latias in the secret garden and taking a stroll around the streets, Courtney's idea of fun without Bianca was kicking trainers arses with her star Pokemon, bossing Grunts around to do her bidding and getting merry on wine.

**#44 - Near  
**She raced down to the port with such speed it would rival the pace of a Sneasel and after waiting a few minutes she could see it in the distance, an elegant white liner that was coming nearer and nearer towards Altomare... and as Bianca noted mentally, with Courtney being one of the people on that liner, she would also be coming nearer and nearer and into Bianca's arms.

**#45 - Natural  
**That first moment in which their eyes met across a crowded market, their first kiss in which they shared under the moonlight before being separated, the time that they took their romance to a more sexual level and the conversations shared about getting a place of their own on an island created by a Pokemon that controls the land... all that and everything in-between seemed perfectly natural for two girls, one in Hoenn and the other in Altomare, to take.

**#46 - Horizon  
**"See that sun setting over there, right over on the edge of the horizon..." Courtney gently explained to Bianca, who was in hysterics because her beloved had to leave for Hoenn the next day, "Whenever you get lonely, just look at it and all of its beautiful colours and think of me standing by you watching it... the sun is patient and one day when it sets, I shall be by your side for good..." it was a pretty rubbish explanation she admitted mentally, but it made Bianca happy and that was good enough for Courtney.

**#47 - Valiant  
**"Bianca, shut up for once and listen to me... I know I can just up and leave this team and head to this city, Altomare, to be with you full time but what I am doing is for the best... Team Magma will prevail, we will get Groudon, we will be able to live somewhere on the land that it will create and I fucking promise you that that day will happen so much sooner than you think."

**#48 - Virtuous  
**"I know Courtney... and I do believe you, please trust me when I say that... but do we really need to wait when Altomare has everything we need already... there's Latias, there's people that approve of us being together, there's so much that this city can offer and more and you never know, this land that this Groudon creates could fall foul to an earthquake after a year."

**#49 - Victory  
**Taking in the words what Bianca had said, Courtney had finally decided that her true love was right... today would be the day that she would tell Maxie that she was ditching the team she had been a member for so long and that she found someone she was going to spend the rest of her days with... this was going to be seen as her own personal victory and opened the door to Maxie's office...

**#50 - Defeat  
**Yet as soon as she did that Courtney was met with a flurry of ticker tape and silly string as a group of twenty or so Grunts, the other two admins that made the Firehead Trio and the leader she wanted to see congratulated her on another successful mission that would lead them ever closer to gaining the Pokemon they desperately desired... and with that Courtney admitted defeat, the original plan for her and Bianca seemingly coming together.


	3. Set Gamma

**Authors Notes**: The lone major fan of Eastendersshipping is back with her third set of five baby!

Yeah, i'm not going to deny it... the pairing is pretty much random if you tend to follow what happens in the anime and manga closely, but I don't care. Pokemon is a fandom where the combinations are endless and hey, I must be doing something right if I seem to be attracting hits and reviews. So thank you to everyone so far who has took the time out to read Magic Moments and leave a review... and a special thanks to both Molly and Starly. I don't know you both but knowing that you both like my work and think it's well written gives me an ego boost. I may constantly support the cracktastic ships but if they get at least some attention then it makes me smile.

With all that said, here is set number three. I was on a bit of a low after writing Flexible but this perked me up again. We all write some rubbish and that's what I think Flexible is... and I was worried that my downer would rub off on this. Alas, it didn't so whoot?

Oh yeah...if you really must know, I personally love the living daylights out of number 46, Gravity. Tee hee hee.

---

**#01 - Ring  
**Watching her crazed Pokemon friend do carefree loop-the-loops in and out of the trees in the secret garden, Bianca also took the time to admire the glittering ruby red ring on her right thumb, a ring that Courtney brought her to say sorry for not having the guts to leave Team Magma and join her permanently in Altomare but also a ring that gave the young artist plenty of promise for the near future.

**#02 - Hero  
**"She dares to strike Team Magma again and I swear i'll make that wench pay..." the leader of the scarlet and midnight attired organization darkly muttered at Courtney one day when he overheard her talking to herself and mentioning the name Bianca, but because Maxie thought that she was going on about the rookie trainer who beat a Grunt with ease a long time ago the admin was quick to tell him that she "beat her good", to which she was labeled a hero.

**#03 - Memory  
**Times were tough whenever the two lovebirds were part from each other and while Courtney had the nerves steely enough to block out the absence of her lover Bianca usually wasn't as good, as often when painting or in the secret garden with Latias she would relive another memory of her girlfriend and no matter what that memory was exactly about, a tear would flow down Bianca's near porcelain cheek.

**#04 - Box  
**One perfectly quiet night in Altomare had Bianca struggling to sleep so she eventually got out of bed and looked underneath for her keepsake box which kept all of their favourite little possessions; a rosette she picked up for producing a good painting, a small book full of compressed flowers that she and Latias found over the course of a summer and her most favourite thing of all, a photo of her and her beloved cheekily doing a peace sign behind each others heads while smirking like maniacs.

**#05 - Run  
**There she was, Courtney the Team Magma admin, running through an endless array of nothingness trying to reach her girlfriend but as soon as she would get close to Bianca the young artist would also run and this circle continued until Bianca eventually told Courtney to get lost and leave her alone... Courtney then woke up from her dream in shock, her mind now running crazy thoughts.

**#06 - Hurricane  
**The weather in the nature personified city of Altomare was calm and serene except for a small area near to the water fountain, where a seemingly deranged bird Pokemon coloured teal blue, cream white and scarlet red was unleashing one wind fueled attack of utter fury after the other onto a very unlucky beige and purple coloured cat Pokemon... Bianca was watching this whole scene in total awe; she loved it when Courtney and her beloved Swellow engaged in one-on-one battles.

**#07 - Wings  
**To celebrate scoring another important victory over their aquatic rivals, the entire congregate of Team Magma engaged in a vivacious all-nighter in which the alcohol flowed like water, the laughter never ceased and the music was endless... unfortunately for Courtney, the team's only female admin, she ended up downing one too many glasses of wine and ran around with her arms outstretched, pretending she was flying to Altomare...

**#08 - Cold  
**The next morning the raven haired siren was found bedridden, sneezing as if her life depended on it and with a throat so sore Pokemon of the ground element would happily live there... she made a vow not to get as drunk as she did ever again and made a plan that when she fully recovered she would batter all the Grunts laughing at her ill health "for Bianca, cause I damn well can."

**#09 - Red  
**It was something that Courtney would see every day in many different forms... it was there on the majority of her uniform that she wore for Team Magma, it was what was associated with her short temper when she didn't get her own way and when she visited Altomare, it was always there on her girlfriend's nightdress and on her face after a passionate night between the sheets... there was no denying it, red was easily Courtney's favourite colour.

**#10 - Drink  
**"Best not give Courtney any of this, we all know what happened to her last time..." two Grunts said tauntingly to the highest ranked female, waving a pair of full glasses of wine around in glee... however in a matter of seconds those glasses were in Courtney's gloved hands and the contents inside were splashed all over the faces of the two who felt the wrath of the one with the easily snapped fuse, the admin then walking off muttering about wishing she was with her girlfriend.

**#11 - Midnight  
**Before Altomare's young artist extraordinaire Bianca had first set eyes on the girl who was now the love of her life it was very rare that she would be wide awake when the clock struck twelve at night but when she did actually see Courtney for the first time and became the raven haired bombshell's girlfriend it was now very rare that she would be fast asleep at midnight, especially when the older woman found the time to stay over.

**#12 - Temptation  
**While taking time out from the humdrum that life in Hoenn was currently bringing Courtney started to remember in fondness the first time that she stayed over Altomare... she was walking by Bianca's bedroom and noticed that the door was ajar and she couldn't resist the temptation to have a sneak peek... and catching the sight of her girlfriend in her simple white underwear gave Courtney another temptation that she also couldn't refuse...

**#13 - View  
**Admiring the view that was in front of her, Bianca set up her easel and proceeded to paint what she could see... there was willow trees elegantly casting their branches over stone cold walls and a fountain cascading water in a repetitive yet fasinating fashion and Bianca made sure that every single detail was added in... and when she was done the artist then painted in something else that wasn't in the view in front of her; herself and Courtney standing by the fountain posing like a pair of superheroes.

**#14 - Music  
**Even couples who are deeply in love have their differences about something and apart from how one can cook brilliantly and the other truly fails, Bianca and Courtney were often in disagreement over each other's tastes in music... Bianca liked a lilting melody that left a lasting impression but Courtney loved powerful rock anthems that would leave everyone putting their fingers in their ears.

**#15 - Silk  
**One night while she was visiting her beloved Courtney felt very frisky and pounced on her generally innocent girlfriend Bianca, tying her arms and legs up to the bed with silk cloths and kissing every inch of the artist's throbbing body... the next day while taking a walk a certain rose red Eon Pokemon zoomed by the two lovers wearing the same silk cloths as a bandana around her head, an action that made both women look at each other and grim manically.

**#16 - Cover  
**It is said that the leader of Team Magma is a highly suspicious man and that rumour was often proven to be correct except in one certain circumstance... for Courtney, one of his trio of admins, could spin off blatant excuse after excuse to Maxie to cover up that the real reason of her constant goings was because she was going to Altomare and he wouldn't even bat one eyelid at her.

**#17 - Promise  
**"I know that when it comes to my profession I often have to lie, cheat, scam and bitch to get my way with the pathetic peons of Hoenn but what I say to you is always the honest fucking truth, so Bianca, please for the life of you believe me when I say that I promise you that we will be together sooner than you realize because of what Team Magma pulled off last week."

**#18 - Dream  
**"Oh Courtney, I really do believe you... I guess I just got a little depressed at seeing that couple looking at a house to share a few days ago... but don't worry, I know that one day your team will get this Groudon, you will then leave them all behind for good and you will be with me forever and that coupled with the vision of getting into the top art galleries will always be the dream living inside my heart."

**#19 - Candle  
**During a power cut that blighted the nature-esque city of Altomare, Bianca couldn't help but stare endlessly at one of the candles that Lorenzo had lit up for it reminded her of Courtney... the flame burning at the top represented the Team Magma admin and as this flame traveled further and further down the candle Bianca playfully wished that it was Courtney getting nearer and nearer to gaining Groudon so the two could be together for the rest of their lives.

**#20 - Talent  
**Ask anybody who knows Courtney of Team Magna well enough and they will all tell you a different story as to what they think her top talent is... Tabitha reckons it's her cunning and relentless battle prowess, Maxie will say that if the sarcasm and snipes are ignored it's her way of thinking out carefully thought plans and a few Grunts will cheekily say that she's the best at bossing everyone around and calling them bastards... but to Bianca, Courtney's talent is making her always feel like the luckiest girl alive both in and out of the bedroom.

**#21 - Silence  
**Enjoying the colour change that the presence of night gave to all the greenery, Courtney and Bianca admired the view that was in front of them, the older woman gently and contently running her fingers through the smaller female's brunette locks...silence had bestowed itself upon the scene but it never bothered the two lovers one bit as they were happy to just enjoy each other's company.

**#22 - Journey  
**Courtney was never one for traveling a long distance and when she was asked one day by Maxie to visit a beautiful city known as Altomare to see if there was information there, she only agreed because her fellow colleagues were annoying the daylights out of her, but it turned out to be the best journey she ever made as she found Bianca there and since that day she is more than happy to repeat that journey until Team Magma get what they desire.

**#23 - Fire  
**"She is like a fire..." Bianca mused to herself one crisp autumn evening, watching a flurry of leaves cascade elegantly along the pathways below her, "She is ridiculously stubborn and short-tempered and always leaves a lasting memory behind... but she is also very passionate, refuses to back down easily and of course, she is easily the hottest woman I have ever seen in my life."

**#24 - Strength  
**It looked like all hope was lost for Courtney when during another titanic battle with their rivals Team Aqua they had the upper hand and looked as if they would get the plans to Captain Stern's submarine, but the thought of eventually being together with Bianca spurred her on and gave her the strength she needed to bite back and command her Swellow to "blow away the stupid buffoons."

**#25 - Mask  
**On the occasions that the two were separated by a vast ocean, Courtney would spend the days that didn't involve another mission having to endure with the taunts that she got from her fellow associates about her lack of being able to pick up with somebody... much as she wanted to batter them all she couldn't for they had no clue about Bianca and never will until Groudon was theirs... it was a mask that she had to grudgingly wear.

**#26 - Ice  
**With Latias out to survey the happenings of Altomare and Lorenzo visiting the markets that bestowed the city, a mischievous thought kept into the mind of Courtney and as quick as a flash she headed over to the fridge to get out a bag of ice cubes to play a kinky game with Bianca, however standing in front of said fridge was Bianca, wearing nothing but a smile and clutching a couple of ice cubes between her fingers.

**#27 - Fall  
**The last thing she remembered was noticing that the ground was coming towards her at a rapid rate and then the next thing she knew she was in Bianca's bedroom, tucked up safely with an ice pack on her head to ease the pain and the young brunette tending to her every whim... Courtney was just glad that she fell over in Altomare, if she took a tumble in Hoenn she would have been ridiculed.

**#28 - Forgotten  
**"How could you have forgotten to guard the plans so fucking easily, you stupid fucking bastard..." Courtney found herself ranting to a Grunt one bright sunny afternoon before pushing him over and storming off to grass him up to Maxie... not only did he practically hand over the plans to Captain Stern's submarine to their rivals Team Aqua but for Courtney it also meant that the day that her and Bianca would finally be together properly was now further away.

**#29 - Dance  
**The night was as fresh as a field full of daisies and the streets of Altomare was littered with many residents dancing away like there was no tomorrow... Courtney was there, but because she had two left feet left Bianca to dance to herself, however it wasn't long until she was in the center of the dancers flinging a teenage male into a nearby fountain, telling him to "stay away from my woman, fucker."

**#30 - Body  
**It was like an amazing pallette of delights; one day it could be covered in paints after a childish play fight, the next it could be soaking in water to soothe aches and pains and then the third day it could be smeared in chocolate ready to be licked off... at times Courtney did feel like she was corrupting her general innocence, but she couldn't help but love seeing every inch of Bianca's body on a regular basis.

**#31 - Sacred  
**While on route 121 preparing for an assault on Mt Pyre, Courtney noticed a stunning glimmer of colours appear to her from the ground and when she picked it up she noticed that it was a feather that glistened all seven colours of the rainbow... since that day the Team Magma admin has kept the feather of Ho-Oh's tied around her neck to remind her that even when things got tough, one day her and Bianca will be forever united.

**#32 - Farewells  
**"Farewell you stupid fucked-up bunch of ingrates, for now that we finally have Groudon and have expanded the world's land mass I am going to move to Altomare to be with a girl I have loved for a long time and no, you fucking cannot stop me... so, was that alright..." Courtney finally asked her girlfriend, who clapped enthusiastically at the eventual speech that the siren would give to her fellow Team Magma members.

**#33 - World  
**"It's quite strange how things go Latias..." Bianca mused one day, while she and the generally hyperactive Eon Pokemon were basking in sunlight's glow, "Once upon a time my world would have been completed if I finally got one of my paintings into a top art gallery... but then Courtney come along and much as I still love to do artwork, it's fair to say that she is basically my world now."

**#34 - Formal  
**She felt a complete idiot dressed in formal attire and having to act like she was royalty of the highest degree, but Courtney kept telling herself in her head that it was for one night only and that Bianca would be very proud of her if she kept this act up for the important party they were attending... until one guy tried to chat up the Team Magma siren and he ended up getting a formal punch to the face.

**#35 - Fever  
**During another of the ongoing battles between the two villainous organizations in Hoenn a fair amount of Grunts that were in the crimson and black attired Team Magma found themselves crashing into the icy waters by Grunts of the sea blue and white Team Aqua and got colds from the result of it... however Courtney didn't fall ill and she spent most of the day laughing about it; the only time that she got the shivers majorly was when Bianca gained a sudden personality change and made the first move on her for once.

**#36 - Laugh  
**"Do you remember that one time..." Bianca asked Courtney while both of them were enjoying the view of the night sky, "That Latias overheard you mentioning about you using a whip on me "as it's great fun" and she ended up barging into the room, stealing your whip..." "And using it on every person she saw, laughing with misunderstood glee," Courtney finished for her girlfriend, "Yeah, still makes me laugh now."

**#37 - Lies  
**"I'm telling you, she isn't visiting parts of Hoenn, she is actually over in Altomare with a girl called Bianca that she calls her girlfriend..." "While you go around telling other people that you hate being a Grunt and want to one day dispose of our good leader Maxie so you can get the glory... come of it fuckstick, we all know it's true..." yet the truth was that Courtney was lying and the Grunt was being the honest one, yet it was the Grunt that got expelled from the team and Courtney still remained the biggest bullshitter in the syndicate.

**#38 - Forever  
**One heavenly spring day while walking through the ever busy markets of the beautiful city of Altomare, a small glint of golden caught Bianca's eye and even though she needed to buy some new paints she couldn't resist spending some cash on this item for herself and Courtney; a pair of two necklaces, each one containing half of a heart and when the two halves are joined together they read two simple yet powerful words; together forever.

**#39 - Overwhelmed  
**It was all too much for Bianca; the sensations were getting wilder and wilder with each perfectly executed series of movements, her usually kempt brown locks were now scattered in all directions and her breathing was getting wilder and wilder but eventually these powerful feelings came to a sudden end and Bianca let out a loud, wild scream... at Courtney for encouraging Latias to take Bianca on a "crazy rollercoaster ride".

**#40 - Whisper  
**The clouds in the sky did nothing but unleash torrent upon torrent of rain that she was unfortunately out in and she also found herself crashing to the ground when her skittish Pokemon friend accidentally knocked her over... but Bianca's horrible day soon became miles better as soon as she got back home and her girlfriend whispered one word into her ear; "Bed."

**#41 - Wait  
**One may have been born as a human and the other as an elemental creature known collectively as Pokemon, but both Bianca and Latias had many, many things in common... one of them being the fact that both were patiently waiting for a certain day to arrive; for Latias it was the day that she would finally see her brother again and for Bianca it was the day that Courtney would eventually make that permanent trip to Altomare.

**#42 - Talk  
**They were very much a couple in love but when push came to shove they were also very much opposites on many things, for one Bianca thought nothing about twittering on endlessly on a variety of subjects yet Courtney was always more blunt and to the point, yet telling the girl to "fucking shut up" because of having a "fucking headache from all this childish nattering" was a bit too sharp indeed.

**#43 - Search  
**She searched high, she searched low, she searched far, she searched wide, yet eventually Courtney managed to find what she was looking for after spending four hours trawling Altomare... a huge, flourishing bouquet of Bianca's favourite green and white flowers, which was the raven haired siren's way of saying sorry for hurting her feelings with what she said to the artist earlier.

**#44 - Hope  
**Her mood was flagging considerably as Bianca started another painting to try and block out the fact that it has been nearly two months since she last saw Courtney but all that seemed to change in one instant when a Swellow flew up to her with a small bit of card clasped between its beak, a small bit of card that read four very simple yet amazingly powerful words; don't give up hope.

**#45 - Eclipse  
**"Bianca is the sun..." Lorenzo started to state to Latias one peaceful evening while waiting for Bianca herself and her girlfriend to get back home, "She is a promising artist who can be stubborn but cares so deeply for everyone she loves whereas Courtney... she is the moon, a woman with secrets kept hidden in the shadows, a woman who appears so dark and calculating... but if you get the sun and the moon together they create an eclipse so mesmerizing it makes people wonder how it all works so perfectly; that is the exact same with those two."

**#46 - Gravity  
**When someone is generally as innocent and as carefree as Bianca they usually have an varying display of simple naivety and the Altomare artist is no exception, as one time when Courtney was visiting her from the rugged region Hoenn and the younger female proudly showed off a new dress that she bought from the market, the Team Magma siren asked her to do a handstand and Bianca dutifully did so, giving Courtney one amazing panty shot.

**#47 - Highway  
**Despite Bianca's pleading warnings to let other members of Team Magma carry out the mission, Courtney was determined... route 121 may seem like a neverending highway without a service station in sight but at the end of it would be an array of water that would lead her and her associates to the magnificent Mt Pyre where if successful, they would be one step closer to getting what they want and for Courtney, one step closer to being with her beloved...

**#48 - Unknown  
**Yet what the Team Magma admin wasn't expecting was to be greeted with a solid haze of light grey as the fog quickly descended on her and blocked her vision... until she tripped over an outstretched leg of a Team Aqua admin and tumbled down the mountain shouting out an array of unladylike curses left, right and centre "for the fucking love of Bianca."

**#49 - Lock  
**"I'm afraid you have been a very naughty little girl and for that I must punish you..." Courtney purred seductively to her girlfriend one evening, getting Bianca's arms behind the bed and locking her wrists together in a pair of handcuffs, throwing away the key, "The punishment will be watching you squirm and writhe while I selfishly ravage every inch of your naked body... do you understand me?"

**#50 - Breathe  
**"Yes mistress..." Bianca sighed happily, relishing in the roleplaying that was happening between herself and her beloved and as Courtney set to work, removing every single bit of clothing on Bianca's body with ease and carefully tantalizing her skin with strokes, kisses and licks, the young artist could find the feeling between her legs getting stronger and stronger and her breathing getting slower and more erratic...


	4. Set Delta

**Authors Notes**: This is definitely the easiest set I have done of this series as completing it only took me two days. I usually have a habit of doing ten sentences a day ha ha.

Admittedly, part of me thinks that I am being a complete bitch for letting a character like Bianca be dominated by someone like Courtney but I do try to keep them both in-character as best as I can, honest! -peace sign- Then again though, opposites attract relationships have always been a fetish of mine... the appeal of it is so enticing to me.

Thanks to all who have looked at and stroke or reviewed the first three sets, I hope that the fourth doesn't disappoint you! Oh yeah, if you must know my personal favourites are numbers one and thirty-seven, Air and Snakes respectively. Cause I can be so dirty minded.

Note to Alicia... I hope you notice the digs aimed towards a certain unprofessional flight company in two of these sentences, for I will be very disappointed if you don't.

---

**#01 - Air  
**It is what aides Courtney's Swellow in its flurry of successful battles against either Team Aqua or those to dare to tease her girlfriend, it is what changes into a different form to twist through the brunette hair of Bianca when she is concentrating on her latest painting and it is what both of the girls are left gasping for after another intense, passionate night between the sheets.

**#02 - Apples  
**One peaceful night in the lair that the criminal organization Team Magma reside in was harshly interrupted by the piercing screams of a male Grunt, who was frantically running away from the extremely irritated Courtney and her neverending verbal bile... it was his fault though, he made the mistake of eating the apple pie that the raven haired bombshell received from her beloved.

**#03 - Beginning  
**She was once told by a wise old man that everything in life has a beginning and it's only until this recent moment in time as she is watching the sunset nonchalantly that Courtney realizes exactly what the mysterious male meant with those words; her joining Team Magma was the start of pastures new and away from her family, her accepting missions for the team eventually started her current relationship and eventually, her leaving the group will mark the start of her and Bianca living the rest of their lives together in blissful harmony.

**#04 - Bugs  
**One glorious, sunshine-filled day in Altomare saw Courtney double up with insane bouts of laughter when Bianca went to sit down on a bench and screamed when she nearly crushed a young boy's Metapod... but the tables were soon turned when the same Pokemon evolved into a stunning Butterfree and amazingly managed to beat Courtney's precious Swellow in a battle.

**#05 - Coffee  
**The young artist extraordinaire Bianca found herself wondering what it was that made her girlfriend Courtney so attentive and somewhat hyperactive the day before... the morning was spent being pestered by the older woman to get into bed, the afternoon was spent trying to breathe after being completely dominated and the evening was spent recovering from the throes of passion while the Team Magma admin walked around not shattered in the slightest... this wondering soon stopped however when Bianca clasped her eyes on the coffee jar and saw that it was half empty.

**#06 - Dark  
**"Yes it is true, I never took to her to begin with..." Lorenzo stated one evening to Bianca, who was curious to know the reasons as to why the pensioner used to have something against her love, Courtney, "She belongs to an evil group, is highly sarcastic and verbally vicious, very short-tempered and seems enjoy casting lasting revenges on people... but then I saw how happy you were and in turn, saw how cheerful you made her and how it seemed to being some sort of serenity to her; it was like you are releasing the darkness from inside her heart and because of that, I took to accepting her."

**#07 - Despair  
**This was all she needed to hear; after a week in which their aquatic rivals not only outdid them in another enlarged battle but also snatched important papers from the desk of their leader and also the instance in which the plan to invade Mt Pyre would have to be put back for another week or so, Courtney was now being told that the boat setting sail from Lilycove City to Altomare was cancelled due to problems with the air conditioning, a reason that she found "fucking pathetic".

**#08 - Doors  
**When one shut denting her hopes of entering an art competition, another one opened getting her entry into one which had much better prizes to obtain, when one shut to mark the sorrow of losing a close Pokemon companion another one opened to mark the ever increasing strength and determination in the other elemental creature left behind and when one closed as she was told by a male pre-teen that she would never find love, another door opened and Bianca found herself falling head-over-heels in love with Courtney.

**#09 - Drink  
**Relationships that have a pretty noticeable age difference can obviously cause problems as the people involved are at different stages in life, yet to Courtney and Bianca the margin between them is nothing to worry about except in one instance for the younger female, as on nights out she can only drink orange juice and soda while Courtney is knocking back all the spirits and wine and getting completely off her head, leaving Bianca as the one to drag her home and shove her head down the toilet.

**#10 - Duty  
**As a member of the vicious and determined Team Magma it was Courtney's duty to ensure that the opposing team in sea blue and white are stopped in their tracks and that Groudon, the Continent Pokemon, is gained to expand the land... yet as the girlfriend to the carefree and collected Bianca it is also Courtney's duty to ensure that opposing artists are stopped in their tracks and that certain pleasures are gained to expand their love.

**#11 - Earth  
**The journey that was of a semi frequent occurrence sometimes seemed like she was traveling from one end of the Earth to the other but to Courtney no matter how long it did take it was a journey that was well worth it cause she knew that once she reached Altomare and stepped off the liner she would be greeted by an ecstatic Bianca, who would wrap her arms around her waist in complete joy.

**#12 - End  
**"This is the end for you buster," came the rallying cry of a woman kitted out in a uniform of menacing red and black as she grabbed the collar of a rival to her syndicate, swung him around forcefully and launched him into the sea that surrounded one of the busiest cities in Hoenn; her team were staying in this city as not only was it the perfect hideaway, for her it meant extremely simple access to cross the water to attend a land known as Altomare...

**#13 - Fall  
**"Hey Latias, you haven't seen Courtney anywhere have you..." Bianca quizzed her Pokemon friend, who shook her head in a negative response... however it wasn't long until Altomare's artist found the person she was looking for as the woman with locks as dark as night leaped out from a pile of crisp brown leaves, tackled the younger girl to the ground and covered her face with masses of small, delicate kisses.

**#14 - Fire  
**Bellowing with a passionate, undying force, Courtney stood upon a cliff-face with her arms folded taking in the surroundings; a fire so determined it was ripping through the building it was dominating with pathetic ease... the sole female admin wondered what possessed Maxie to issue such a powerful, near morbid command but she wasn't caring much; this was another step towards a permanent union with Bianca.

**#15 - Flexible  
**"Oh yes Courtney, it certainly is flexible and I love the way it moves in that near seductive fashion..." Bianca was heard saying to her girlfriend but before she could say anything else a piercing scream filled the room as Latias flew out of the door in a panic; she assumed that Bianca was talking in a slightly sexual manner yet there was clearly nothing sexual in showing Courtney how a bendable paintbrush actually makes a painting look more realistic.

**#16 - Flying  
**It was the day after Courtney left the nature personified Altomare to head back to Hoenn and Bianca was feeling down, so the childish Eon Pokemon and guardian of the city, Latias, took her best human friend for a ride on her back taking Bianca high above the land to absorb in all the glorious views... Latias's plan was a plan that worked as Bianca felt a smile adorn her face and a thought that one day Courtney will be with her for good possess her mind.

**#17 - Food  
**Strawberries were best eaten in slices off the inner thighs, the number one way to eat chocolate was when it was melted over every inch of the body and licked off slowly and cream was at its finest squirted around the breasts and along the stomach... Courtney did feel bad sometimes for somewhat corrupting her but it couldn't be helped, she loved eating off her girlfriend's body too much to stop.

**#18 - Foot  
**What started off as a quiet dinner shared between three people... two female and one male... ended in a shrill holler that echoed off the walls of the dining room, the shriek belonging to Bianca, who was clearly not excepting her inner thighs to be seductively massaged by the foot of Courtney and fell off her chair in the shock of it all, much to Courtney's delight and Lorenzo's confusion.

**#19 - Grave  
**Upon the instruction of their leader Maxie, Team Magma's sole female admin and a trio of Grunts headed to the towering Mt Pyre to get a basic knowledge of how and where the two orbs that control the titans Groudon and Kyogre are protected... it was near to the summit that Courtney noticed a downtrodden, vine-covered grave faintly bearing the words "Here lies Bianca" and it shocked the woman nearly to tears; she hoped that it wouldn't take so long for her to be permanently with her own Bianca.

**#20 - Green  
**Never has a colour been hated so much by Courtney than green; it made her shudder when she was forced to wear an emerald lace lined dress when she was a child and she threw a massive fit when a Grunt with a crush on her gave her a green carnation as a romantic gesture... but then Courtney met Bianca, who thinks green is the best colour to grace the earth and the rest they say, is history.

**#21 - Head  
**Elegant brushstrokes made the image on the canvas start to form a head as Bianca, on one of the higher floors of Altomare's gothic looking cathedral, proceeded to start another of her excellent looking paintings... the head then gained a pair of dark, powerful eyes and hair coloured the darkest black could go, for it couldn't be helped; when she wasn't around Courtney was always in the mind of the creative teenager.

**#22 - Hollow  
**The inside of the tree was proving to be a little cramped as Courtney struggled to find a decent, somewhat comfortable position to remain in... eventually she did and as time went by being spent in the hollow, she took in the surroundings from the small crevice in which she can see out of; there was people walking by chatting without a care in the world, laughter, the pleasant whistle of the wind that actually sounded like it was coming from a human mouth...

**#23 - Honour  
**"FOUND YOU," a shrill voice echoed off the inside of the tree's bark and Courtney covered her ears in protest before grudgingly inching her way out of the hollow to come face to face with her girlfriend Bianca, who was grinning like the Meowth that got the cream... Courtney let out a sigh before taking Bianca's hand and as the two females set off towards Bianca's home, Courtney vowed to never challenge Bianca at hide and seek again, for the artist's 100 percent seeking record was her honour that would never be broken.

**#24 - Hope  
**"This flower can be our symbol of hope, even though I know you aren't a huge fan of them..." Bianca remembered saying to Courtney once while the two of them were talking a stroll around Altomare, "For it is hardy and long lasting and I know that it'll still be around no matter how long it takes for you to finally be with me forever..." and as corny as it sounds, that very same flower is still alive to this day; over one year on since Bianca first made that statement.

**#25 - Light  
**The morning light shone brilliantly through the window and rested upon the face of Bianca, who slowly blinked her eyes open and stretched her arms... she then sat up in bed and looked to her right where Courtney laid still sound asleep and the teenager smiled gratefully, tenderly stroking the face of the older woman and wishing for the time where every morning could be like this and not six mornings a month.

**#26 - Lost  
**She was certain that she was going in the right direction yet the vision of a duo of caverns that seemed like they were joined together kept making themselves known after short periods of time... Courtney let out a loud shriek of utter frustration and blamed the fact that she was thinking of Bianca as the reason as to getting hopelessly lost inside the hideout of her rivals Team Aqua; something that was very amusing to the Grunts attired in sea blue and white.

**#27 - Metal  
**The construction was coming along much better than first expected as the likes of steel and iron was crafted together to beging to form a magnificent submarine that Team Magma would use to drift underwater through Hoenn to get to the lair of Groudon, who was lying dormant on Route 128... this was more or less relayed to Bianca in a note she received from her girlfriend and needless to say, the excitement of that day being ever nearer kept her awake all night.

**#28 - New  
**"Brand new from the shores of Johto, these little beauties will guarantee to find you love with the partner you desire..." bellowed the middle aged man to the gathering crowd at Altomare Market, yet one girl chose to walk straight by and head towards the art stall... Bianca sighed mentally, those "little beauties" were certainly not new as she had one when she was a child and she certainly didn't need one of them to ensure that she got her current love, Courtney.

**#29 - Old  
**Whenever a spirited and carefree teenager of Altomare known as Bianca finished using one of her paintbrushes down to overuse, a just as sprightly and more hyperactive Pokemon known as Latias would take it to secretly hoard and whenever Bianca went to buy herself a new hat she always gave Latias the old one to wear... yet when the creative human handed Latias a half empty tube of strawberry puree that was used the night before, the Pokemon flew so fast in the opposite direction she crashed into Lorenzo.

**#30 - Peace  
**Altomare is seen by all who visit and all who reside in the city to be adorned with eternal beauty and everlasting serenity, a view that is actually shared by Courtney the headstrong and fiery Team Magma admin, especially at times when she is in Altomare herself and the afternoon drifts lazily on by as a peaceful silence adorns both her and Bianca, who is wrapped up in the older woman's arms.

**#31 - Poison  
**Her words were like the deadliest of cyanide, oozing out of her mouth with disdain and anger and bellowing out into a determined fury of hatred and frustration... yet to Bianca the words spoken out of Courtney's mouth to her were nothing like those unleashed upon Team Magma Grunts that failed to complete their missions; they were poisonous, but of a good kind that you can happily get addicted to.

**#32 - Pretty  
**Why she agreed to this she'll never truly know... sure, she said that she'll do it but no reason was stated as it was muttered subconsciously... but as Courtney sat facing the mirror with her arms folded while Bianca contentedly set to work on applying baby pink coloured make up and hair accessories on the older woman it made the Team Magma admin look like the so called prettiest girl in class she smacked when attending Pokemon School.

**#33 - Rain  
**Lashing down and battering somewhat forcefully upon the window panes outside, Bianca watched the rain flow down the glass and sighed; she was not feeling good because of Courtney having to stay in Hoenn to make up numbers for another Team Magma mission and this weather just added to her current melancholic mood, an emotion that she tries so hard not to show.

**#34 - Regret  
**"There have been a few things in my life that I regret..." Bianca calmly told her Pokemon friend Latias one night at the secret garden, "I regret that time when I was seven and I purposely painted you for being too hyper and it hurts me when I wasn't able to do more when Latios sacrificed his life all those months ago... and while yes, the strain of it being long distance hurts me to the bone and we are opposites on so many things it's actually rather scary... I do not regret starting to love Courtney, not one little bit."

**#35 - Roses  
**"My love for you will die when the petal on the last rose falls," stated the small card written in Courtney's handwriting as Bianca gratefully admired the bunch of roses she had just received from her girlfriend's Swellow... and it didn't take long for her to notice that while eleven of the twelve ruby red roses were very much real to the touch, one of them was artificial and would never crumple.

**#36 - Secret  
**"You're a fucking pathetic bastard; a Team Aqua grunt pretending to be a member of our more superior team and spewing nothing but bullshit to us deserves nothing more than a fucking good hiding..." yet as soon as Courtney said those words she knew that she herself was also a "fucking pathetic bastard" like the Grunt of her rival group, for nobody in Team Magma knew that she was in a long term relationship with Bianca and had the desire to leave once Groudon was in their hands.

**#37 - Snakes  
**Drawing a snake-like pattern upon the flesh below, Courtney made her fingers continue this winding trail across the bare skin of Bianca's stomach, who could feel her cheeks starting to turn a pale shade of crimson from this attention... this went unnoticed by Courtney as her fingers continued to make that twisting trail and as the digits went lower and lower, Bianca's moaning was getting higher and higher...

**#38 - Snow  
**Falling as fast as a race contested between a Rapidash and a Sneasel, the form of weather known as snow left a pure, thick blanket over the winding streets of Altomare, a blanket that soon became ruffled and ruined as children and adults alike cascaded in droves to play in it... two of these people being Courtney and Bianca, who were joyfully throwing snowballs at each other and completely forgetting about the older woman having to return back to Hoenn the next morning.

**#39 - Solid  
**"Things are going so much better and faster than I thought; the submarine is nearly complete, we have a date as to when to infiltrate Mt Pyre and the atmosphere is fucking buzzing throughout the whole team... I can honestly say Bianca that things are really shaping up for us big time," Courtney confidently declared to her girlfriend before leaning in to steal a kiss.

**#40 - Spring  
**Small, delicate flowers started to open up their petals upon feeling the first sunlight of the year grace them and the leaves started to grow back on the trees that spent the previous season bare to the winds and rain... all of this was being witnessed by both Bianca and Latias in the glorious garden that was unknown to everyone else but themselves and as the beauty of Spring adorned the world in which they lived in Bianca hoped to herself that this would be the last Spring that she would be separated from her beloved.

**#41 - Stable  
**One was currently living in Hoenn and worked for an organization intent on expanding the land of the region while the other was currently living in Altomare and worked for herself as an artist, the person in Hoenn loved to get tipsy on wine, belittle people below her and enjoyed winning at all costs while the person in Altomare loved to neck back soda, had nothing against people as a whole and could take a loss... yet while these two people were very much opposites there was no denying that the relationship shared between Courtney and Bianca was as solid as the sturdiest oak tree.

**#42 - Strange  
**Watching intently with a quizzical look upon her face, Latias stayed at a distance as she witnessed Courtney tackle Bianca to the ground and tickle her relentlessly... she decided to try this technique on Lorenzo but instead of getting the giggly reaction that Courtney got from Bianca the older male wondered "what in the dickens" possessed the Eon Pokemon to do "such a strange greeting".

**#43 - Summer  
**The August heat was intense, hitting the ground with force and rebounding off in a vapor that seductively danced to the naked eye and said warmth caused events to be halted due to people suffering from exhaustion... one of these events was the cancellation of the liner setting sail from the bustling Lilycove City to the beautiful Altomare; something which highly annoyed Courtney as she couldn't get to see Bianca and so took out her anger by flinging a bottle of wine at a passing Grunt back at the hideout.

**#44 - Taboo  
**While it does come across like the displays being shown are that of immaturity and childishness, the truth to the matter was that Latias, the sole guardian of Altomare, found the whole concept of sex a bit of a sordid mystery and was finding it an increasing struggle to accept that the young teenager she has known for all of her mortal life was undergoing this act every time her older, raven haired girlfriend with clearly more experience in that department came to visit.

**#45 - Ugly  
**She reckoned she looked a right mess with her brunette locks brushed in a fashion that made the two pigtails fall down lower than usual, lipstick that was three shades too bright and wearing a dress that clung in all the wrong places, but as she was taken in an embrace and told that she looked "fucking stunning tonight", Bianca soon quickly dismissed the thought of her looking ugly.

**#46 - War  
**The wars that are often waged between the duo of evil syndicates on Hoenn are frequent, but not as often as the mental wars Courtney has with her decision to stay as a member of Team Magma until they obtain the titan that controls the land... for there are times that some of the Grunts she has to deal with are "fucking moronic", which is something that Bianca will never be.

**#47 - Water  
**It can take the form of an ocean that catches humans dressed in sky and ivory that were pushed by a woman dressed in fire and night, it can take the form of puddles that splashes up against the trainers worn of a female teenager heading towards the market to get more art supplies and it can take the form of cascading drops that collide against the bare skin of both of these people when they take a cold shower together.

**#48 - Welcome  
**The appearance was certainly more than welcoming to anybody intent on visiting this serenity graced mountain, yet the people who were currently traveling towards Mt Pyre were certainly not the happy-go-lucky type, for they were Team Magma and they had one mission in mind... lead by the spirited Courtney, who had just returned from a romantic three days in Altomare, they were going to obtain the Blue Orb that resided on the top of the mountain...

**#49 - Winter  
**Winds were harsh and cold when connected with human flesh and the snow was falling so thickly it was obscuring the views surrounding the Team Magma members, but the Grunts and Courtney in particular wouldn't give up and as they successfully reached the top of the mountain and snatched the Blue Orb from the hands of the old couple guarding it the female admin hoisted the sphere proudly into the air and dedicated this victory "to Bianca", which left all the Grunts highly confused.

**#50 - Wood  
**"Well done all of you, this is another step into gaining what we desire and ruling all of Hoenn..." Maxie proudly declared to the cheering group attired in scarlet and midnight, yet one of the organization was missing; Courtney, who was outside the hideout high up in a tree in Lilycove City and as she leaned back against one of the sturdy wooden branches she smiled knowing that her and Bianca would be together properly very soon.


	5. Set Epsilon

**Authors Notes**: You can call me daft, you can label me as being too emotional... i'll actually agree with you on that one as at times I shed a tear at the stupidest of things... whatever. Say or think what you want, cause i'm not going to deny it; I feel a tinge of sadness upon completing this.

I have enjoyed writing Magic Moments immensely. Not only because I was writing about one of my major Pokemon OTPs, but because it was... fun. I'm glad I found 1sentence on LJ, i'll definitely write more pairings with their themes eventually. -whispers- Probably this time next year as I have a lot of already started plotbunnies.

As you may or may not have guessed, I did have some sort of backstory in mind and upon completing each set I made sure that something of importance was covered. This set is no different and i'm sure you can guess which of the prompts continue that story. It's more glaringly obvious I will admit with this batch yet it's a case of having to, this is the final chapter after all!

Thanks to everyone who has glanced at and or reviewed to date, Eastendersshipping is probably still only one major fan strong... THAT'LL BE ME HUR HUR HUR... so to see all the attention this has got has been a bit of an ego boost. Har, my head is big enough already as I did manage to complete it by my birthday, which is September 9. Go me.

So without further ado, please enjoy the last installment of Magic Momnents... and my favourite? It has to be number fifty, Believe. You'll know why when you read it yourselves.

**---**

**#01 - Motion  
**The soothing rhythm on her back was pleasant and inviting for a resident teenager of Altomare, as she knew exactly how good Courtney was with her hands... it was her own fault though; she made the mistake of flicking paint at her girlfriend's face and trying to run away from her giggling like a Misdreavus cased her to trip and collide back first with the awaiting ground.

**#02 - Cool  
**Her hair was currently being asked to dance by the evening wind therefore sending locks waltzing around the sides of her face, her stance oozed nothing but confidence with her folded arms complimenting that fact, her half-hearted smile seemed to be highlighted with the most passionate ruby red lipstick and travelers could get lost in her enchanting, dark eyes... this was the moment that Bianca first laid her gaze upon the woman who is now her girlfriend.

**#03 - Young  
**She must have been about thirteen, maybe fourteen, but Courtney felt compelled to comfort this grief stricken teenager despite being on a mission and mother her like she was a toddler learning to walk... the scarlet clad admin couldn't help it, she overheard this girl sobbing over being forced to break up with her girlfriend; something Courtney was glad didn't have to happen to her and Bianca.

**#04 - Last  
**"The final piece of steel is being welded into position as I type this..." Bianca said with enthusiasm, reading from the latest note that Courtney got her gutsy Swellow to send to her, "It soon won't be long until we kick Aqua arse one last time, go underwater and get our Pokemon prize so yes, it soon won't be long until I have my final day with Team Magma before coming to see you for good."

**#05 - Wrong  
**Little did Bianca know that as soon as what she had just read was completed, a rookie trainer with a mission to wipe out all criminals in Hoenn barged into Courtney's room ready to take her out... alas, it proved to be the wrong thing to do for this headstrong pre-teen as when a certain female admin of Team Magma is in lovesick mode anybody who disturbs her is made to pay by seeing their Pokemon getting badly hammered in battle.

**#06 - Gentle  
**In their relationship she was always seen as the less "sweet" one because of her volatile temper, trash can vocabulary and her alliance that she was in but Courtney actually has a softer side that Bianca sees plenty of times whenever the admin comes to visit her, in fact Courtney can be so attentive sometimes Bianca sometimes wonders if her older partner is somewhat bipolar.

**#07 - One  
**To say that she was ugly was as far from the truth as you can get, as growing up Bianca found herself getting her fair share of offers from lovestruck males yet always turning them down as she never felt that connection, that initial spark... upon seeing Courtney for the first time the artist instantly bared that passion inside her and not a day passes by without her thinking that the Team Magma admin really is her one and only.

**#08 - Thousand  
**Rubbing her eyes in slight disbelief, Bianca couldn't get her head around the fact that outside it looked like snow was falling thick and fast in the middle of July, yet it wasn't until she stepped out of the door that what she initially thought was snow was actually a seemingly neverending flurry of white rose petals, which were being scattered by a beaming Courtney who was standing on the roof of the porch.

**#09 - King  
**After another victory for the Hoenn team that craves a bigger landmass, a Grunt got so wasted on wine and whisky his attitude became very high-and-mighty and he told everyone within earshot that Courtney was dating "a right stupid tart from some foreign land"... thankfully nobody believed him and he also felt his crown jewels feel the wrath of a well placed boot.

**#10 - Learn  
**Trying her best to understand, Latias wanted to get over her niggles about the intimate side of a relationship and spent a day following Courtney and Bianca around to will herself that her best Pokemon friend was only growing up, something that happened to everyone... but it horribly failed when Courtney playfully squeezed Bianca's behind and nipped her ear, sending the screaming Eon Pokemon into overdrive.

**#11 - Blur  
**"Okay Latias, i'm giving it to you straight..." Courtney spoke in a slightly harsh manner after finally tracking down the speeding pink streak that was zooming around Altomare, "What I do to Bianca is not to hurt her, despite who I work for... I love the girl way too much to do that..." and the more that the Team Magma admin explained, the more that Latias understood; maybe the part psychic being could get over this problem after all.

**#12 - Wait  
**Their personalities are so opposite the guilt of introducing Bianca into developing a sexual side to their relationship pretty early into courting does dwell on Courtney when she's having a period of depression and anxiety... yet Bianca makes sure that the wait up until that stage was long enough and a few well placed kisses and strokes soon gets rid of the niggles.

**#13 - Change  
**Sometimes Courtney wondered if Bianca would ever be even slightly more upfront when it came to fashion; having seen the creative teenagers figure for herself there were many an outfit that she could look fantastic in... yet she with hair as dark as night got the surprise of her life when Bianca seductively walked down the stairs wearing a leather lolita outfit because it was the complete opposite to what the artist normally wears.

**#14 - Command  
**"Facade that stupid bastard NOW," came the overbearingly loud order from Courtney to her Swellow, who performed the move with a confident grace to knock out its Pokemon opponent... this latest victory would be the seventh of the morning, as she with the poisonous mouth wanted to vent out her anger at having to deal with the third cancellation of the cruise to Altomare within a month.

**#15 - Hold  
**Stars twinkled cutely to make their presence known in the navy sky and the moon gave off enough light to faintly cast an outline upon the buildings of the picturesque city known as Altomare... this quietness was undisturbed as Courtney and Bianca surveyed the scenes of the night tightly and contently wrapped up in each others arms without a care in the world.

**#16 - Need  
**As a child it was the latest crimson t-shirt to hit the fashion stores, when hitting the teenage years it was eyeliner by the bucketload and when joining the syndicate she is still currently involved in, it was success and a good bottle of wine... yet when she first laid eyes on Bianca, she is all Courtney has ever truly desired and the want to be with her forever just grows stronger with each passing day.

**#17 - Vision  
**"Maybe us eventually living on an island created on Groudon is a bit too much..." Courtney mused to Bianca on a windy afternoon fingering through the artist's locks while she laid across her lap, "You're right, at the end of all of this as long as we are together nothing else matters so we shall stay in Altomare and grow old here..." this was met with Courtney having Bianca cling around her neck, forming some exotic looking pendant.

**#18 - Attention  
**She should have been listening to him as he knew exactly what was going on yet once again a certain teenager situated a faraway city that was her girlfriend distracted the raven haired bombshell from Hoenn from hearing precisely what her leader was ordering... five hours later she found herself standing in the middle of nowhere wondering where in the Hell the hideout of Team Aqua was located.

**#19 - Soul  
**"Put all of your heart and energy into this for I know you will succeed," Lorenzo urged one Sunday evening to Bianca, who was trying to paint yet kept watching how Courtney was burning another batch of cakes in the kitchen... the kindly pensioner's persistence paid off however as Bianca won first place on the Tuesday and with her prize money treated Courtney to some freshly made cream eclairs from the bakers.

**#20 - Picture  
**The frame that surrounded it was coloured in a yellow so pale the naked eye had to get up close to see it and the content consisted of two females... one with hair and eyes as dark as midnight keeping her arms wrapped around the waist of the younger looking brunette... and this was all the evidence needed to confirm the long running suspicion of the person who was holding this proof with tightly clenched hands.

**#21 - Fool  
**The footsteps of this human were faster than the typical pace and all calls aimed in the general direction were abruptly ignored as there was only one mission in mind; a objective that was starting to take place when upon reaching the destination the person kicked open the door and launched the photographic clue directly at the sole woman inside the room... and as Courtney screamed upon the sudden intrusion Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, bellowed his question in a louder tone of voice; "Did you enjoy fucking taking me for an idiot?"

**#22 - Mad  
**"If you must know then no, I fucking well did not as I wanted to tell you from the start..." Courtney began, looking down at the picture she deftly caught just a few moments ago before continuing, "Yet I knew you would be like this... but there's no point denying it now; the relationship has been going on now for nearly eighteen months and once we have Groudon in our control I plan to leave to be with her forever, because i'm fucking madly in love with this girl."

**#23 - Child  
**Maxie took in the words carefully, rubbing his thumb across his chin in concentration and reveling in the long pause that was starting to disturb his sole female admin before stating his reply; "You always have been a determined woman and while i'm still annoyed at you hiding this romance for so long I will grudgingly let you go once we get our titan, for you have been a credit to the team and in a certain way, like a daughter to me."

**#24 - Now  
**Breathing in a huge sigh of relief, Courtney resisted the temptation to cling to Maxie like a five year old in a candy store and instead made a promise to him that she vowed to obey from that first moment on... she promised to not see Bianca again until Team Magma gained the Continent Pokemon, one to ensure that Maxie will not tell everyone else in the syndicate about her relationship but also because that she knew it would not be long at all before she saw her beloved on a daily basis.

**#25 - Shadow  
**The lights in the house had blown and Lorenzo was outside to see if there was anything wrong with the meter, leaving Bianca alone in the dark and wondering who that rather large shadow that seemed to be getting bigger belonged to... Altomare's artist extraordinaire quickly found out when Courtney leapt from the blackness and tackled Bianca to the floor, playfully licking her cheek.

**#26 - Goodbye  
**A tear was streaming down a cheek as white as the purest of roses as Latias hovered alone at the end of the secret garden to remember her brother and to mourn the latest anniversary of his death... Bianca was a short distance away, also shedding a tear and keeping her arms wrapped firmly around the waist of Courtney, who actually felt rather apathetic over all of this... cause despite what the saying states, goodbyes are actually never forever.

**#27 - Hide  
**For a certain brunette teenager, it can be slightly frustrating when your older girlfriend develops a mischievous streak; in the morning the girl with the near-Autumn coloured locks failed to locate her paintbrushes, in the afternoon her easel had gone missing, a couple of hours after that saw her box of memories develop a need to disappear then last thing at night her nightie was nowhere to be found...

**#28 - Fortune  
**People would often compliment her on her magnificent completed works and point out that her mastery at painting would surely be able to entrust the girl with a small fortune, yet Bianca modestly ignores those comments; she doesn't need no riches for the life she has is all that she requires, all she needs is for her girlfriend to join her permanently and everything will be perfect.

**#29 - Safe  
**On her way to the market to get another set of paints and paintbrushes Bianca unfortunately became the victim of a mugging, her satchel being snatched so harshly from her shoulder it ruptured a muscle... the artist spent the rest of the day in a never-ending flurry of uncontrollable tears that only stopped when she felt the arms of her beloved pull her close and assure her that everything will be alright eventually and that she was now secure.

**#30 - Ghost  
**It was not what she needed as all she wanted to do was to just hop on the "effing liner" and go to Altomare to see her beloved, but there she was standing at Lilycove City's massive port commanding her Swellow to make short work of a Haunter belonging to a trainer who was desperate to increase this winning streak by one... unfortunately for the male, Courtney won with determined ease.

**#31 - Book  
**The day started off as a trip to the bookstore in Altomare to purchase a guide on watercolours for the girlfriend... yet upon noticing a man that was described to her just a few days prior Courtney twigged that in the store was the thief that stole Bianca's satchel, which caused the day to finish with a flurry of books being launched at this unkempt male's head, followed by a few choice swear words.

**#32 - Eye  
**"Can you stop thinking about your girlfriend for one second, you know as well as I do that what is about to happen is highly important for the team," Maxie muttered slightly darkly to Courtney, who clearly was thinking about Bianca as she felt herself flush a little... but who could blame her, for what was about to happen was going to mark another step closer towards achieving her dreams and the glint in her eye just confirmed her hunger...

**#33 - Never  
**Finally distracting herself from her beloved, Courtney gave the signal and upon the hand action from the female admin a surge of Team Magma Grunts spilled into the large "arena" that was the headquarters of their aquatic rivals... and as the group attired in scarlet and ebony gained the upper hand after a titanic struggle Courtney in the distance could see Maxie command his Mightyena into knocking the leader of Team Aqua down a small cliff face; an action that confirmed that never again would there be two teams in Hoenn.

**#34 - Sing  
**The wine was flowing as if there was a nearby lake full of the liquid and some people were so out of their heads it made them sing a selection of really embarrassing cheesy chart songs... yet Courtney couldn't blame them; Team Magma had just pulled off the biggest victory they had acquired to date and just the mere thought that being with Bianca for good so very, very soon made the raven haired siren join in with the off-key singing.

**#35 - Sudden  
**Within one moment, Bianca felt her wrist grabbed by Courtney and then her whole body was pulled onto the bed before she could turn around... she would have said something about how the sharp action hurt her arm but she couldn't even mutter a word as Courtney put her lips on those of the artists and started kissing her passionately in yet another quick movement.

**#36 - Stop  
**She willed herself to go on, to take another few steps across the landing to go downstairs and make breakfast yet her legs refused to move, keeping her there while she watched a showering Bianca through the space left by the partly open bathroom door... and it took every ounce of her willpower to resist acting like a nymphomaniac and go into the bathroom herself...

**#37 - Time  
**If two separate people were to get Courtney and Bianca alone and ask them how long they have been together you will get two different answers... Bianca is certain that it's been around twenty months for they got together in the summer and have seen in two New Years yet Courtney is adamant that it's been a couple of months less than that... however either way they don't care exactly what length of time they have been a couple, as long as they remain each others partner for the rest of their lives.

**#38 - Wash  
**Courtney's mind was feeling particularly mischievous and so when she located young Bianca painting contently by the fountain the urge to push her in couldn't be resisted... yet instead of getting angry upon being drenched Bianca just merely stood up in the base of the fountain and slowly and seductively urged the water to travel along the contours of her body, causing Courtney to feel a different kind of mischief.

**#39 - Torn  
**The knee length charcoal coloured skirt that is a part of Courtney's uniform did not have the thigh high slit to begin with; it is actually a little known fact that when getting highly agitated at how uncooperative a pair of captured enemies were being she forcefully ripped it up to make them stare lustfully at her legs... yet that is a tactic she has never used again since getting together with Bianca; she'd rather rip into rivals with her fists or her Pokemon.

**#40 - History  
**"The history that tells the entire story of Groudon and Kyogre is rather petrifying to read; according to the tale waking one of them up without the other will cause an unbalance that will surely lead to tragedy... Bianca, do you honestly think that your girlfriend and her team will be able to pull something like this off..." Lorenzo worriedly questioned, with an equally concerned Latias nearby.

**#41 - Power  
**"To gain the control of the Hoenn titans you need to be proven worthy, a test that will only happen when you take the correct coloured orb and present it in person at their sleeping chambers... you are chosen if you do not want to seek power for yourself only because in the eyes of the titan, they still rule and always will, yet with the right guidance they can control that power... so yes, I believe that it will happen; after all Courtney wants to be with me when it's all done," Bianca replied with defiance, clenching her fists together to further prove her confidence.

**#42 - Bother  
**When Courtney is on her own it's mainly down to Grunts that fail to understand simple rules and when Bianca is by herself it's when she gets interrupted by rude teenagers when she is trying to construct a new painting... and when both of them are together it's safe to say that it irks the pair to the bone when Latias gets in hyperactive mode and tackles Bianca when they are trying to enjoy an embrace.

**#43 - God  
**"It is described in mythology as the Pokemon that was born before the creation of the universe and in time shaped every single part of it with its 1,000 arms... pah, fucking useless thing is nothing compared to her..." Courtney muttered, putting down the book she was reading and turned to watch a brown haired teenager sketch her Pokemon companion... well to Courtney, Bianca was better than anybody else in the world, including the so-called ruler of the world, Arceus.

**#44 - Wall  
**Watching the sunset seems to be one of the most cliched things to happen when approaching the end of a romantic date and that's only because it's beautiful to witness; something Courtney and Bianca constantly agree on as they love to see in the sunset whenever they are together, leaning contently against the wall with Courtney's arms protectively around Bianca and on occasion, a childish Latias is found peering over said wall with a bucket of icy cold water...

**#45 - Naked  
**"Tomorrow is it my love, it really is fucking well it," Bianca was practically squealing, reading another note from her girlfriend while leaning against the side of her Pokemon companion, Latias, "Groudon will be ours, the land will be expanded and before you know it I shall be taking that last trip to Altomare... and by the way, i'm writing this naked..." the note finished, causing Bianca to flush furiously and Latias to stare with widened eyes.

**#46 - Drive  
**Going through the underwater routes was a piece of cake thanks to the submarine being built to perfection and despite parts of the lair that Groudon had been residing in looking unwelcoming and horrific, it did not stop the drive of the four most important members of Team Magma strolling into the deepest chamber and while Courtney found herself clenching her fists in glee because of what this will mean for her in the future, Maxie took the Blue Orb out from his coat pocket and held it out in front of the Continent Pokemon...

**#47 - Harm  
**Lights were as bright as the most furious display of fireworks as four criminals found themselves shielding their eyes for protection... and once the intensity of this light disappeared Maxie, Courtney and the other two male admins found themselves outside of the chamber and standing on a new island of land created by Groudon itself; something that caused the three males to celebrate their success, the Blue Orb to almost be dropped onto this new earth and for the woman with the midnight hair to thank her lucky stars that nobody seemed to be in any harm and wondered if Bianca felt anything over in Altomare.

**#48 - Precious  
**"Well Maxie, it's been a week since awaking Groudon and while I am happy that Hoenn's landmass was expanded, everyone in the region was not hurt from our actions and that we were victorious in all aspects you know as well as I do that I am here to tell you of my leaving Team Magma to join my precious girlfriend in Altomare and spend the rest of my life living every fucking moment with her."

**#49 - Hunger  
**"Part of me does not want you to leave now that we effectively rule this pathetic region as plans can now only get bigger and better, but I know I granted you permission to be with this girlfriend of yours some time ago and I refuse to go back on my word... so thank you for everything you did for this team Courtney, you worked with passion and pride and I wish you nothing but good luck for the future."

**#50 - Believe  
**The cooling breeze combined perfectly with the sunlight that accompanied the glorious day that adorned Altomare and the fantastic weather only made Bianca's mood more ecstatic, especially as she finally noticed a liner coming into her vision... she ran like she was possessed towards the city harbour and upon seeing a raven haired woman step onto the ground the artist flung her arms around this woman's waist, squealing with delight upon seeing the array of suitcases nearby... for it was truly happening; after so many weekend visits and constant wishing on stars, Courtney was at Altomare permanently and Bianca just couldn't believe that this day was finally upon them both.


End file.
